


For A Good Time, Call...

by youmadeeverythingokay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmadeeverythingokay/pseuds/youmadeeverythingokay
Summary: Patrick Brewer is still coming to terms with his newly discovered sexuality, and is trying to work up the courage to do something about it.He spots a beautiful man at the bar but can't quite bring himself to act on it just yet.So he calls a phone sex hotline to help build his courage, but when a smooth voiced man he finds so intriguing picks up the phone, how far will he go?And what about the man at the bar, will he ever be able to find the strength to talk to him?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 212
Kudos: 310





	1. Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head tonight so I just decided to start writing it!  
> There will probably be smut in almost every chapter of this, so if that's not your thing, this might not be for you!
> 
> Shameless sex hotline AU

Sitting in a bar on the outskirts of a town that he’s lived in for a matter of days, Patrick takes in his surroundings and tries to remember his whole reason for coming tonight.   
He knows now, or at least he’s pretty sure, that he’s interested in men. But he really needs some real life experience, just to be sure.    
  
So that’s how he found himself in this bar, after ending things with his fiancé and packing up his whole life to move away for a fresh start, looking out for men he might have the courage to flirt with. In public. 

This was a terrible idea. 

Just as he is about to stand up from the bar and leave, his eyes are drawn to the door as two people walk in. A petite dark haired woman, who was somehow scowling and smiling at the same time, and with her, quite possibly the most beautiful man Patrick had ever seen.    
With perfectly styled hair, that looks like it would be heaven to run his hands through, in tight ripped jeans and a leather jacket that was making Patrick’s mouth water. 

Patrick’s heart started to beat a little faster, and he sank back down onto the stool, watching as the couple took their own seats at the far end of the bar. 

He spent the next hour trying to build up the courage to talk to the man. He had thought they were a couple initially, but seeing the woman walk away regularly to flirt with men that caught her eye made it clear that wasn’t the case. 

At one point the man caught Patrick’s eye and drew his lips to the side in the most endearing smile he could remember seeing in a long time. He thought at that point about taking the currently vacant seat behind him, but he panicked and looked back down at his beer, breaking eye contact and ruining the moment. 

After a couple more similar moments he realised tonight wasn’t going to be the night and got ready to leave again. 

He called for the tab from the bartender, who took his money with a small smile before tilting his head and giving him an appraising look. He was nice to look at too. Tall, with lean muscles, a low cut top showing off a nice chest with a smattering of hair. 

“You’re new at this, huh?”   
  
“I’m sorry?” Patrick replied, pulling his eyes upwards. He knows he doesn’t look 21 anymore, and he’s certainly not feeling particularly drunk, so that can’t be it.

“I’ve seen you eyeing up a couple of guys in here, but not gone up to any of them. So you’re new. Yeah?”   
  
“Oh.” Patrick blushed at the thought of looking so obvious and yet so inexperienced at the same time. “Uh.. yeah. I guess.” 

“Thought so. Here.” He slid a small black card across the bar, with a phone number written in silver embossed writing. 

_**For a good time, call…** _

“Might help ease you in. And I know some of the guys. They’ll take care of you.” 

Patrick blushed again before putting the card into his back pocket hastily. 

“Um.. thanks. Man. I’ll.. think about that.” 

The bartender winked at him and he quickly put on his jacket before heading towards the door. He risked a quick glance back at the dark haired man at the end of the bar, who was watching him leave with a curious look on his face.    
Patrick tried not to think too hard about it before opening the door and heading out into the cold air.

  
*******

It was just after 1am when Patrick stumbled back into the Ray’s, not completely wasted, but tipsy enough that he felt weightless and carefree. He grabbed another beer from the fridge before heading up to his room. He undid his jeans and pulled off his t-shirt before sticking some music on low, and slumping down on the bed.

He can't deny that it would be nice one of these days to come back with someone, have a warm body to curl up against and fall asleep with. It would be just as nice to have some good, fun sex with them before doing that as well, instead of only having his right hand for company. But he was still discovering himself, still trying to work out exactly what he wanted    
Although since he moved to Schitt’s Creek he at least has more of an idea than before.

He slipped his hand into his jeans and cupped himself softly, closing his eyes and trying to think of anyone to get him off. The dark haired man at the bar, making an unexpected appearance. He wished he knew what it felt like to have his hands on him, to run his hands through his hair, push off that leather jacket.

He really wished he had some real life experience with a man that he could draw on during these desperate times.   
  
Suddenly, he remembered the card that the bartender had given him as he was leaving and reached back to pull it out of his pocket. He turned it over a few times in his fingers, thinking it through.

He typed in the number on the card into his phone, and sat for a few minutes just trying to build up the courage to call.

_ It's just like porn, right? Everyone watches porn. _

_ It's just a bit more personal, that's all. Surely that's a good thing? _

_ But, what if they judge me, what if I say something weird and they laugh? _

_ They're getting paid one way or the other though, and surely they hear all sorts, worse than anything that goes on in your head? _

Eventually he'd had enough of arguing with himself and just decided to bite the bullet and pressed call.

_To confirm you are over 18, please press 1._

**Beep** .

_For gay adult men, press 1._

_For lesbian adult women -_

**Beep** .

_ For someone close to your area, press 1. _

_ For someone further away, press 2. _

**Beep** .

_ For the regular hotline, press 1. _

_ For a list of any fetishes, - _

**Beep** .

_ You have been matched. You will be connected now. _

The line clicked with a connected, and a velvety, sultry voice came through the phone.

"Well, hi there. You looking for some fun?"

"Oh... Um... I don’t. Yes?"

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and is regretting his decision, then he hears a soft chuckle.

"You sure, or is that a question?"

"No, I was... I've never done this before. It's weird."

"That's okay. I can be gentle." The voice purred down the line. He couldn't deny that the man on the other end had a beautiful voice. One of those voices that you know has a beautiful face to match.

"What's your name?"

"Um...Patrick."

"Hi there, Patrick. You don't need to sound so nervous. Tell me what you want."

"I uh... I don't really know. Wait, what do I call you?"

"You can call me anything you like."

Patrick rolled his eyes with half a smile. "Right, but what's your name?"

"Calvin."

"Calvin, right okay.. and your real name?"

There was a pause on the line before there was a startled laugh, and the other man cleared his throat.

"David."

"That's better. You sound more like a David.”

"And you sound like you could use some relief, Patrick. What are you wearing?"

Patrick let out a shocked laugh. "Seriously? Does that actually work?"

"It does when people aren't being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult, I just don't normally fall for cheesy pick up lines, that's all."

"It's not a pick up line if you already called me. So go on. Indulge me."

Patrick smirked and lay back against his headboard. He wants to actually try this now that he’s called, and there’s something about the other man’s voice, his confidence, that he can feel drawing him in.

"Alright. I've just come back from a bar. I've already taken my shirt off, so I'm just in my jeans. Unbuttoned."

David moaned slightly down the phone. "Getting ready for me, were you?"

"Getting ready for whoever answered the phone." He replied.

"You know, it's my job to get you off. You get mouthy I'll make you wait. So.. who’s shirt are you wearing tonight?”

Patrick was confused by the question.    
“Um… I don’t...Mine?”

“The label, Patrick.”

“Oh.” That makes more sense. “None, I don’t think. It was a multipack from some store.”

“Mmkay I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that. So.. No one catch your eye while you were out?"

"No."

"No one you can imagine taking home and fucking hard into your mattress?"

"Jesus." Patrick felt the stirring of interest in his pants, reaching down and pressing lightly on his crotch. "No. No one my type."

"Hmm. And what is your type? Tall, dark, devilishly good looks?"

"Ha. I could be swayed by that. And luckily for you, arrogance seems to be a turn on."

"I can tell." David purred down the phone. "Bet you're hard for me already. If I was there, I could pull those jeans down and see you big and ready for me. Isn't that right?"

"You're not wrong."

David chuckled softly.

"I can see you're someone I would have to work to impress. Lucky for you, my mouth is very impressive."

"Is that so? Why not keep it shut for a minute then, put it to better use." Patrick had his cock out and his fist wrapped loosely around it, just the slightest bit of pressure to keep him ready.  
  
All the questions in his head were melting away, nothing had ever felt like this before, and he’s only spoken to the guy for a few minutes. 

"Yeah, that's it Patrick. Pretend I'm there, I know you're already touching yourself, run your thumb over the head, leaking already aren't you? I bet you taste so good."

Patrick groaned for the first time, David's voice and the image of this dark haired, handsome stranger leaning over him, leather jacket hanging off his shoulder, getting him more and more turned on.

"Mm you sound so good. I'd pull you to the edge of the bed, I'm so much better when I'm on my knees."

"Unff, yeah, I'll bet."

"You gonna hold my head in place?"

"Ugh, yes." Patrick was so turned on, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Hold you still as I thrust up... God into that mouth of yours, fingers tangled in that hair. Bet it's gorgeous, and s- soft."

"Nothing soft about me, baby."

Patrick choked out a laugh, his hand speeding up, hurtling towards his climax. "Mmm."

"I can feel you, hitting the back of my throat. I can take you all the way, Patrick, you taste so good, run my tongue over you, as much as you'll let me. Pulling my hair to get me to do what you want. Like having me under your control?"

"Unnf... Yes... Put you in your place, show you who's really boss..."

"Yeah, I'm under your control... you gonna come in my mouth? Paint me, mark me as yours? 

"Ugh... Fuck... Yes, David...."

"That's it, harder, Patrick, come on...give it to me...."

Patrick yelled out as he came hard into his fist, hips thrusting up as if trying to chase the pleasure as long as possible. He took a few moments to catch his breath before speaking again.

"You still there?" He asked, tentatively.

"I'm still here. Not the kind to just leave you straight after."

"Mm. You a breakfast in bed kind of romantic, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He can hear the smirk down the phone.

Patrick had to bite back a smile as he was starting to think that, yes, actually, he would.

"Listen, um..." For the first time, David didn't sound confident.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You want me to go."

"No!" He almost shouts. "I mean...no, that's not what I meant.. I just meant... Well, I have a direct number that'll get you straight through to me, if you ever wanna... I dunno, call again and don't want to have a gamble who you get through to."

Patrick did smile at that.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He took down the number that David gave to him, writing his name next to it, not dwelling too much on the way his heart skipped a beat at seeing his name written down.

"I might just do that."

"I'll speak to you soon, Patrick." The confidence in his voice returned.

"Bye, David."


	2. Take Two

Friday night rolls around again, and Patrick finds himself getting ready to go out and try his hand at flirting again. 

He’s felt slightly more confident since his conversation with David, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t ran through that conversation 10 times a day for the past week.    
And not even just the dirty stuff, the brief bit of conversation they had after just left Patrick longing for more. 

But he knows he’s being ridiculous, it’s David’s job to make people feel good, and he was just doing a really great job. 

Then again, he had given Patrick his real name when he asked, so he must have felt some sort of connection too, right? And then given a direct number at the end of the call too. Which he still hasn’t found the courage to use again.

_ Give it up, Patrick. It’s probably a higher tariff for once they get suckers like you pulled in.  _

So that’s why he’s back at it again, short sleeved shirt and his best pair of jeans, and he calls his taxi. 

When the taxi pulls up outside the bar, standing alone in the middle of nowhere, he nearly tells the driver to turn around and leave, that this is a bad idea and it’s just not worth the stress. 

But this is why he came here, why he left his whole life behind in a last ditch at reclaiming who he was. He just wanted to feel comfortable in himself, maybe be truly happy for once. And that was never going to happen if he could never work up the courage to even talk to a guy in public. 

So he gets out, over tips the driver because he’s nothing if not unfailingly polite, and takes one final deep breath before heading inside. 

It’s quiet, but he knows that’s because it’s early in the night, he made sure to get there early enough that he could find somewhere he could hide himself away until he was ready to do anything else. 

It’s the same bartender as last week, and he walks up to order his beer and hide in a booth somewhere. 

“Back to try again, huh?”

“Um.. something like that yeah.”

“Did you try that number I gave you?”

“Uh.. no. No, I didn’t. Didn’t have time.”

Patrick’s not sure why he lied, almost like he didn’t want to share those few minutes he had with David with anyone else. Which was ridiculous, he knows that. Doesn’t stop him thinking it though.

“Fair enough, man. Would have been good for you, but whatever. Let me know if you need anything tonight. Anything at all.” He winks and heads down the bar to serve someone else. 

Patrick can feel himself blushing, taken aback by the very obvious come on he just received from the very objectively good looking bartender. 

Is he someone that he could see himself with? Someone he could just hook up with to see what it was like?

He seemed like an overly confident man, clearly very sexually experienced. Potentially a good call as sex might not mean as much to him as it does to others. 

Although his energy is just a bit too full on for Patrick, so he dismisses the thought, but thinks he will probably keep the image of the other man in his head for future reference. You know, if needs be. 

So he heads to an almost dark corner of the bar and sits nursing his beer alone for the next hour. 

Back home he could have done this with friends, wouldn’t have to be sitting alone, a thirty-something man hanging around alone to pick someone up in a bar. Which would involve him coming out to his friends and that was a can of worms he wasn’t prepared to tackle tonight, so lonely creep in a bar it is. 

He watches a few people come and go, a couple of women have given him some flirtatious looks and he’s done all he can to discourage them, with only one trying to come and talk to him before realising he wasn’t interested after a few minutes of one word responses. 

She was now at the end of the bar with her friends, occasionally throwing dirty looks his way. 

He heads up to order another beer and as he does, he sees the man from last week and his friend enter, and he knows he doesn’t imagine the smirk he sends his way when he spots him. 

His heart speeds up ever so slightly and he knows it has to be him. Whatever he decides to do, whatever he chooses to say. It has to be him. 

So he sits at the bar, trying to work out what to say, tries to build up the courage to say anything at all. 

The man and his friend sit at the other friend after the girl and her friends obviously got tired of staring Patrick down and chose to leave. 

The lock eyes a couple of times, and at least he knows he’s not imagining this, he’s interested. 

He beckons the bartender back over. 

“Do you know him? The guy at the end of the bar?”

He looks down and smirks. 

“Oh yeah. I know him. Know her too.”

“Okay. Like.. oh. Like.. you  _ know  _ him?”

“Are you asking me if you’d have a shot with him?”

Patrick blushes again. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Then yes. He’s definitely interested in men, and he’d be mad to turn you down.”

Patrick doesn’t think his cheeks could get any hotter than they feel right now, and he clears his throat and looks down at the bar. Flirting just seems to be this guy’s way of communication, if he’s going to keep coming here he should probably get used to it. 

“Can you send him a drink from me? Whatever he normally drinks.”

“Mm. How gentlemanly of you. I’ll do it now.” And with another wink he goes to mix a cocktail and take it down to him, gesturing in Patrick’s direction as he hands him it. 

Patrick forgets how to breathe for a moment as their eyes meet, and he lifts his drink in thanks. 

He sees his friend whisper something in his ear, and walk away, while being on the receiving end of what he’s sure must be a friendly glare, as serious as it looks. 

His heart rate starts to speed up exponentially as the other man gestures to the now vacant seat beside him. It’s almost as if he knows, even though Patrick made the first move, it has to be him to take the next step too. 

He takes a few deep breaths before standing up to head over, and the man’s grin widens. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, he grabs his jacket and speedily walks to the door.

He risks a quick look back, and before he can think offers a small smile. The dark haired man has an almost disappointed look on his face, but gives up a smile and a small nod in return. 

And Patrick turns and runs back into the night. 

*******

Back at the house, Patrick slams the door harder than he intended, cursing to himself. 

He was so close. He’d taken the first step, all he had to do was walk over and say  _ ‘Hi, I’m Patrick’  _ and it would all have been okay. He could have spent the rest of the night talking to the most gorgeous man he has ever seen, and who knows what else. 

Instead, he’s back at his house, where he rents a room from the most chatty and inoffensively happy man he’s ever met, but someone he just does not have the energy for right now. He’d decided in his slightly drunken and buzzed state that he would walk home, and an hour and a half later he was greatly regretting that decision. 

He’d slammed the door, but maybe if he’s lucky - 

“Everything alright, Patrick?”

Of course not. 

“Yes, Ray, great thanks. I’m just going to head up to bed, been a long day.”

“Alone?”

Inoffensively happy, but annoyingly nosey. 

“Yup. Goodnight Ray.”

“Goodnight Patrick! Would you like me to wake you for breakfast in the morning? I was thinking egg frittatas.”

“Sounds great, Ray. Night.”

He goes into his room, and flops down onto the bed, still fully clothed. He was frustrated, and angry at himself, and almost sad, and - 

And. 

He reaches over onto his nightstand and picks up the piece of paper that has David’s number written on it, which has been sitting there since this time last week. 

He hasn’t been able to call it since but, now, maybe… 

He dials the number and locks his phone a few times before he finally just takes the final step and presses call. 

It rings a few times before the call connects. 

“Well, hello there. A whole week, way to play it cool.”

“Yeah, sorry, I… wait how did you know it was me? It’s Patrick by the way.”

He heard a chuckle. “Yeah, I know. I, uh… recognised the number, that’s all.”

“Oh. Okay. Been memorising it, have you? Thought I was supposed to be the desperate one?” 

He could have smacked himself at that pathetic attempt at a joke, not knowing if it was more offensive to him or David. 

“Nothing wrong with enjoying someone’s… company, is there?” He was sure he could hear that smirk on the other end of the line again. 

“No, no. Nothing at all.”

“So any particular reason you waited a whole week to call me back? Just trying to keep me on my toes?”

“I, uh - I just haven’t been out since last week. Was out looking for someone to take home again tonight, but… Y’know. Same old story.”

“No one interesting enough?”

Patrick let out a humourless laugh. “Something like that, sure.”

“Well I guess I should be grateful that no one was good enough for you,” he says as his voice suddenly gets deeper, “means I get you all to myself tonight.” 

Patrick lets out something embarrassingly close to a whimper. His voice was now dangerously low and it had shot straight to his cock. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah you should.”

“So, tell me Patrick. If you would have taken one of these men home tonight, what would you be doing right now?”

“Not this…” he muttered. 

“There’s that smart mouth again. Mind you, you never know. Three’s a party.”

“Not much of a party person.”

“Always have to work so damn hard for you…” he mused down the phone, and Patrick tried to ignore the flash of something that felt too close to familiarity. Like this was something regular. Although if Patrick got his way, it might just be. 

“So, just you and this tall, handsome, dark haired stranger, that you’ve brought home, what do you do.”

He let out a small laugh. “I did see someone like that tonight you know.”

“Oh, yeah? Made you think of me did it?”

“Maybe. I tried to make a move but.. I panicked I guess. Ran out the door before it got any further. So you know, what could have been and all that.”

There was silence for a few moments and for a second he thought he had lost the connection. 

“David?”

“Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just.. just jealous that this guy almost stole your attention away from me tonight. But it’s just you and me now.”

“Mm. Yeah. And what are you going to do with me?”

“Oh, sweet Patrick, you have no idea.”

He smiled. “Why don’t you tell me then?”

“First i’d make you pay for almost picking that guy over me. I’d make you wait. Working my way slowly down your body, you’d feel my teeth in your neck, over your chest, driving you crazy.”

“Yeah?” He gasped, as he cupped himself through his jeans. 

“No. Not yet, Patrick. Wait for me.”

“Uh. Yes, yeah, okay. When you say.”

“You’re damn right it’s when I say, i’m in charge now.”

Patrick moaned low in his throat, the dominance in David’s voice unravelling him quickly, his dick gone from interested to fully hard in a matter of seconds. 

“I’ll unbutton your jeans, pull them down but leave you, your cock standing hard and proud, demanding to be touched. I’ll touch you everywhere else. Your chest, your thigh. Brush ever so slightly over your nipples, i’ll have you begging.”

Oh  _ God,  _ he was going to combust. “God, yes. David,  _ please. _ ”

“Again.”

He breathed out a laugh but didn’t repeat. 

“No? What about if I squeeze them. Hard. And quick, harden them up so I can wrap my lips around them, bite them, hands trailing down your sides, ignoring the one place you want to be touched the most… What about now?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Fine.” David sounded almost frustrated. “Then i’ll let go. I won’t touch you at all.”

“David?”

“So. How about this, if you’re so stubborn… i’ll touch myself.”

“Oh god.” Patrick moaned out, all of a sudden the image of the dark haired beauty from the bar appeared, shirtless, kneeling at the bottom of his bed; perfect hair all ruffled, lips bitten red. He pictured him reaching his hand into his jeans, grabbing himself in front of Patrick.

“You like that, yeah? Watch me pleasure myself, moaning your name. Oh god, Patrick. Yeah, fuck… feels so good, I can make you feel this good. Just let go.”

The image in his mind, along with David’s filthy words were too much, he needed to touch. 

“God, David. Okay! Please. Please, David, let me touch.”

“One. More. Time.”

Patrick let out a loud, frustrated groan. “Please! God, touch me, let me touch, I need it.”

“Such a good boy. Go on, you can touch.”

The whimper that Patrick let out was embarrassingly loud, and he quickly picked up the pace, already so desperate.

“You sound so damn good, Patrick.”

“Yes...yes… wanna feel you, God…”

“You want me to fuck you, Patrick? We never got that far last time, did we?”

“No.. I mean, yes… I mean… ugh, God!”

David snickered down the line. 

“So desperate, such a good boy. You sound so close, don’t know if we’ll make it tonight, maybe next time, are you close Patrick?”

“So close, so close, tell me.”

“Well, maybe I don’t have time to fuck you, but I have time for some other tricks. Do you want my fingers inside you? Have you done that to yourself, Patrick? You know how good it feels?”

“Yes, yes I do… I have… i love it, David please…”

“Let me lick you open, i’ll get some lube and push straight in, one finger is already so deep inside you, Patrick, you’re taking it so well, and my tongue -”

“Ugh.. uh… David!” Patrick yelled out as he came, one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had, he was too worked up to last too long, annoyed at himself for missing the change to listen to more of the absolute filth flowing from that mouth. But next time...next time. 

“So good.. So good.”

“I can tell.” The arrogance is back. Although this time he can hardly blame him, he earned it. 

“So..” Patrick cleared his throat. “Second Friday night in a row you’ve been here with me, not out finding someone yourself?”

“Hmm, no. I thought about it, but um.. Changed my mind.”

“Oh, yeah. Rather sit at home, hoping i’d call, would you?”

“Something like that.” That smirk in the voice again. “Nope, I need Friday nights to do...this. Busy the rest of the week.”

“Doing what?” This felt dangerously close to first date territory, but he just can’t help himself. And maybe it will help in the long run. Although he doesn’t want to think about that right now, right now he wants to focus on David.

“I’ve um.. I’ve just leased the General Store in my town. I’m opening my own. Well, it’s a general store, but also a very specific store.”

Patrick hummed in interest, David’s voice became so much lighter and more animated as he described what he hoped to achieve with his business and he could sit listening to him all night. 

“I’ve had businesses before but.. Nothing like this. Nothing on my own.”

“How so?” He asked. 

There were a few moments of silence before he replied. “I had some art galleries. Before. They were pretty successful, or at least so I thought.”

“Oh. What happened?”

“Turns out my parents bought all my patrons. Everything I thought I had earned on my own, turned out to have just been bought. I worked hard for years, and it was pointless, they would have been as successful with or without me.”

“I’m sorry David, that’s rough. And i’m sure it’s not true. Are your parents helping you this time, too?”

“What?” His voice was suddenly a bit colder. 

“Well, I just mean if this is the only way that you’re funding it, I can’t imagine it’s a particularly stable job, so I just thought -”

“You just thought the only way I could build something successful is if I get help elsewhere. A simple sex worker couldn’t possibly build something good on his own, not if this is his only skill.”

“What? David, no that’s not what I meant, I-”

“Bye, Patrick.”

“Wait, David!”

But it was too late, and the line went dead.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger!
> 
> I'm deciding between writing the next chapter from David's POV or Patrick's... it will be as big a surprise to me as it is to you!


	3. Another Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments so far on this, it means a lot that so many of you are enjoying it!
> 
> I didn't want to leave it too long after that cliffhanger, I can't promise all my updates will be this quick but I've got a group of amazing, supportive people motivating me to keep writing so you never know! 
> 
> This one's for all of you, you know who you are <3

“Wait, David! ”

Patrick tried to stop him, but it was too late, and he heard the line go dead. He quickly tried to redial, but the phone had been switched off and he couldn’t get through. 

_Fuck._

He waited a few minutes and tried again, but still with no luck. After an hour of trying, and failing to get back through to David he gave up and lay in bed to try and get some sleep. 

He really hadn’t meant anything by his questions, he really was just wondering how much David was doing on his own. And maybe a small, selfish part of him was hoping that David would say that yes, he does actually need help, and it’s exactly the kind of things Patrick could assist with. He knows deep down this is probably never going to go further than a few orgasms over the phone, but he thought that if he could start to talk to David in a real way then maybe, just maybe… 

Then David had actually opened up to Patrick about something real, and he had ruined it instantly. He was so furious at himself, but hopefully David just turned off the phone for the night and he could try again tomorrow and explain himself. 

And with that thought Patrick fell into a restless sleep. 

Every night for the next week, Patrick tried David’s number to no avail. The phone never even rang, not once. It just cut straight to _‘The number you have dialled is unavailable. Please try again later.’_

So either David’s battery has died without a working charger, has had his phone off all week, or, and this is undoubtedly the most likely option, David has blocked Patrick’s number and he’ll never be able to get through to him again. 

He had even tried to dial through to the number he called the first night he spoke to David, hoping that, by some miracle, it would direct him to David again. But the universe was not being that kind. 

So Patrick was just resigned to the fact that David clearly didn’t want to speak to him and he was just going to have to accept it. He doesn’t know why this feels as bad as it does, he’d only spoken to the guy twice, and had had half of one real conversation with him. It shouldn’t hit this hard. 

So he sits for the next couple of hours drinking in the house, it’s Friday night again, a full week since he had last spoken to him, and a full week since he’d made any steps to explore his sexuality again. He’d gone to the bar the past two weeks and not done anything about it. He’d sent that drink to the gorgeous enigma in the bar, and chickened out at the last minute. 

Well. Not tonight. 

He finishes his drink and calls a cab to the bar again, with more liquid courage than he had before. 

When the car pulls up to the bar, this time he doesn’t hesitate, just pays the driver and walks straight inside. 

It’s a lot busier than it has been the past couple of times he’s been here, but it’s also later in the night than it has been, and the air is buzzing with laughter and lowered inhibitions. 

He glances quickly around the room, and his suspicions were proved right, the same man sat and the end of the bar with his friend again, involved in what appears to be a very flippant argument. He almost looks sad, or defeated, but when he gestures wildly and looks around the room, his eyes connect with Patrick’s and suddenly the air changes, the room could be deathly silent for all he knows. 

He sees the man’s face light up, and the smirk that he’s been picturing all week spread across his face. 

_He’s not going to chicken out tonight. Not this time._

_Maybe one more for good luck._

He walks up to the bar and orders a shot of whiskey, eyes never leaving the man at the end of the bar. They’re looking at each other, the hint of a challenge in each other’s eyes. 

He knocks back his whiskey, eyes never leaving him, and slams his glass down on the bar. 

_Now or never, Brewer._

He pushes himself off of the bar and strides over the toilets which are behind the object of his attention at the moment, making sure to run his hand briefly over the other man’s arm as he passes. 

He glances back, and knows with the fact his eyes have followed him round that he fully has his attention. He tilts his head slightly and walks into the restroom, door closing behind him. 

The noise of the bar is blocked out as the door closes on the thankfully empty room, and he takes a deep breath, hoping that the other man follows him but still feeling a wave of nerves overcome him. 

He doesn’t have long to focus on them as the door opens behind him and the man enters, smirk still on his face but with a hint of trepidation. 

This is the closest that they’ve been to one another, less than 5 feet separating them, and he really is the most beautiful man Patrick has ever laid eyes on. 

Hair perfectly styled as usual, plump limps and a jaw that looks like it could cut glass. His outfit is not something he’s used to seeing on people, a black sweater with a discernable pattern, even though it’s the height of summer, and some pale washed jeans. A look that stands out in this rural town, but that he pulls off flawlessly, like he was made to be extraordinary. 

Patrick needs to get his hands on him, _now._

Before he can second guess himself he leans past him to lock the door, not missing the sharp intake of breath the other man lets out, and with one last confident look over his body he grabs him and pushes him into the adjacent wall, crashing his mouth into him with all he was worth. 

There is nothing soft about this kiss, it is all teeth and tongue, and Patrick has never felt anything like it in his life. 

This, this is what he had been missing all along. 

With no doubt in his mind that this is what he wants, he goes in even harder, biting the man’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, reveling in the whimper that it provokes. 

He lets his hands wander and explore, pulling up the bottom of his sweater and grasping at the warm skin underneath, moaning at the contact. 

As if it was all the confirmation he was hoping for, the other man suddenly springs into action and flips their positions, pinning Patrick to the wall and attacking his neck with his lips, tongue, teeth, everything he had.

Patrick lets out a deep groan at the strength used to flip him, a noise he doesn’t think he’s ever heard himself make before as he twists his fingers into the soft hair in front of him, holding him in place, encouraging him to continue. 

The man lets out another whimper, and his hips buck forward, pressing into Patrick’s own. Patrick feels a hard cock press into him and his brain short circuits. He’s never felt like this, the closest he’s come was… well, was when he was talking to David last week. 

_“That’s it Patrick, come on… give it to me.”_

David’s voice suddenly echoes through his head, the words he had spoken before only enhancing Patrick’s arousal. 

He tries to shake that thought out of his system, reaching forward and grabbing the man’s ass with both hands, pulling him tighter into him. The man lets out a loud moan and thrust forward forcefully, knocking the breath out of him as they start to move together. 

_“Patrick.. Feels so good… I can make you feel this good… Just let go.”_

Patrick moans out loud as the words fly through his mind, mixed with the feeling of this gorgeous man pressed against him, driving him wild. 

The other man’s moans of pleasure echo in return.

He would probably be flattered knowing that he pictured him to get himself off last week, although maybe less flattered to know that he’s imagining his voice saying filthy things in his ear, in a voice he was becoming all too familiar with. 

He grunts and spins the man round again, pressing him against the wall and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. The man gasps out, his breath becoming shorter and quicker, _God,_ the noises he was making were beautiful, he could kiss this man for the rest of his life and never get bored. 

Suddenly he feels a hand teasing the button on his jeans and the panic comes back in full force. 

He grabs quickly at his hand, stopping it in its tracks.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and adjust himself because _god_ he was hard, harder than he’d been in a while, but shakes his head slightly, not knowing if he should explain himself. 

He looks up and the man just offers him a small smile and a nod, resting his head back against the wall, panting softly. 

Patrick turns and unlocks the door, and after a brief moment of hesitation cups the man’s jaw gently and turns his face towards him to press a soft kiss against his lips. He leaves their foreheads pressed together for what he’s sure is a beat too long, before turning and leaving, feeling lighter and more conflicted than he ever has before. 

*******

He picks up a six pack on the way home, finishing three of them on the walk.

By the time he gets back to the house, he’s a lot more on the drunk side of things than he realised, and for some reason feeling more confused than ever now that he’s had time to think things through. 

Everything in the bar had felt so good, that gorgeous man’s lips and hands all over him had ignited a fire in him that he never knew was possible. 

He always just assumed he was the kind of guy who just wasn’t that into sex, and although when he finally admitted to himself that he might be gay, he still wasn’t sure what to expect. 

But the moments that their lips touched, it was like Patrick was finally seeing in colour after a whole life of black and grey. 

And yet, when it looked like things were about to turn into more than a drunken make out session, he panicked and pulled back again. He really wanted to try more things with that man, although he knew nothing about him, apart from he was stunning with an air of confidence and yet kindness, never pushing Patrick further than he was willing to go. 

They had never spoken two words to each other but he seemed to know that it had to Patrick setting the boundaries and when to pull back, for which he was very grateful. 

But now, back at the house again and making his way up the stairs, Patrick felt frustrated again, his body had been turned on beyond belief and he had stopped it from getting the relief it needed. 

He suddenly remembered the intensity of which he heard David’s voice in his head earlier. 

How dare this man still have this hold over him, when he had done nothing but ignore him all week. He knows he doesn’t really have any right to be annoyed, but damn it he is. He hadn’t done anything wrong, not intentionally and David hasn’t even given him a chance to explain. 

Up in his room he puts the remainder of the beers on his table and pulls out his phone, the alcohol in his system making his movements somewhat less coordinated than he would like. He’s too busy trying to count just how much he’s had to drink to even notice that, for this first time all week, the phone is ringing. 

“17 missed calls is a bit excessive, don’t you think?”

His words catch in his throat as he hears the voice he thought he’d blown the chance at ever hearing again. 

“Yeah, well ignoring someone for a week for an innocent mistake is a bit of an overreaction too, don’t _you_ think?”

He hears a sigh and a click of the tongue, “What do you want Patrick?”

“What do I want? That’s hilarious. That was the whole point of me calling you, you know? To work out what it is that I want. Although, thanks to you ignoring me I actually worked it out, actually got somewhere.”

“Hmm. And where did you get, exactly?”

“I hooked up with someone tonight. A guy. And it was amazing.”

He didn’t get any response so he just kept going. 

“You know, I should probably be thanking you. If you had talked to me at all this week, I probably wouldn’t have wanted anyone else. I’d seen this guy a few times but nothing had quite pushed me to take that step, but I went tonight and _god_ it was good, David. It was so _fucking_ good.”

“Enough, Patrick.” David growled down the line. 

He was getting to him, he could feel it. He should probably stop, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I needed to know, I think I knew, but I needed to know for sure. And he was so hot, David. Beautiful and strong and -”

“I said _enough,_ Patrick.” His voice was firm and deep, and Patrick stopped instantly. “Is he there with you now? This beautiful, hot, man. Was he good enough for you to bring home?”

“...no.”

“No. And you came straight home and phoned me, right? How long were you through the door before you called, 2, 3 minutes?”

Patrick is sure his silence is answer enough. 

“Hmm.” David makes an almost pleased hum. “Thought so. Because you know I can give you something even better don’t you? You come here, trying to make me jealous, knowing I can show you. Show you how good you could have it with me.”

Patrick bites his lip and suppresses a smile. 

“And it would be so good, Patrick. Get naked, now. I’m gonna make you forget all about him.”

“Okay, David, yeah. Okay.”

He quickly pulls off all his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, awkwardly twisting so his phone stays against his ear, not wanting to miss a single word out of David’s mouth. 

“Wish I could see you, bet you look so beautiful desperately ripping your clothes off for me.” 

Patrick can only moan in response, silently cursing his tight jeans as they get caught around his ankles as he tries to pull them back, gracelessly falling onto the bed.

“David, you too, you too.” 

“What?”

Patrick growled lightly. “Get naked with me David.”

A few beats of silence before he hears some ruffling on the line, and some grunts and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. 

“Yeah” He breathes out, loosely wrapping his hand around his already embarrassing hard cock. “So good, David, you're so good.”

He hears a slight whimper followed by a moan and revels in the fact this is the first time he's heard David start to come undone too, proud of himself for being able to get to him to this stage. 

“Would you touch me, David? If I was there, would you touch me? Or would you let me touch you.”

“I - I don't…” 

It's the first time he's heard David lose any semblance of control, and he wishes he was a better man that it wasn't doing it for him, but all it was doing was turning him on even more. 

“I want to touch you, David. Please, let me.” 

Another whimper and then, “Yes, Patrick, touch me.”

Patrick's hand speeds up on his cock, wrist twisting in just the right way to keep him on the edge. 

“I bet you feel so good, David. Filling my hand up, pulsing and twitching. I'd have you writhing on the bed, make you feel so good.”

David lets out a quick laugh. “I'm supposed to be doing that for you.” 

“Oh, you are David. Love having you like this, love hearing you. I heard you tonight.”

He moaned to himself, remembering that moment in the bathroom, when he had a beautiful man under his hands and David's beautiful voice in his head. 

“What? What do you mean.”

“When I was with him. I imagined it was you, imagined your voice. Didn't even mean to I just couldn't help myself.”

“Oh God, Patrick.” David grunted, breath speeding up. “I thought about you too, I… I missed your voice, is that crazy? It sounds crazy. Keep talking to me.”

He smiled to himself, happy in the knowledge he'd got in David's head too, this wasn't one sided. 

“Not crazy, David.” he panted, “What are you doing? Describe it, tell me.”

“I'm… I'm stroking myself, on the bed, I'm so hard Patrick, one hand on my nipples, twisting them, you'd feel so good. Need more, I want more.” 

“Uh.. Yes, _god_ yeah, do you have lube David? Wanna lather up those fingers, open yourself up for me.”

“Oh, _fuck Patrick,_ yes, yes I want to, I want it.”

Patrick heard the cap of a bottle clicking open, then after a moment hears David gasp loudly, knowing he's pushing his fingers into himself, and he almost comes right then and there.

“Feels so good, Patrick, ugh, so good. Bet he never let you do this for him .”

“Stop talking about him, it's just you and me now.”

“Yes, yes, you and me, will you… I mean… I want…” 

He's getting so close, he's not going to last much longer, but he knows what David's asking, knows it will be enough to tip them both over the edge. 

“You want me to fuck you. Don't you, David? Want my cock splitting you open. Fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week.”

“Patrick!” David yells out and he can hear him, gasping out his release, and he sounds so beautiful, so free that Patrick can't help but follow him.

“Oh god, you sound so good, David, _David!”_ he shouts as he comes all over his hand, so hard that some spurts up catching him in the chin. 

They both sit in silence for a couple of moments, catching their breath, before he feels laughter bubble up in his chest and he can't hold it in. 

“Oh god.” He laughs out, “Wow.”

“Mmkay, I'm going to choose not to be offended that you just had an intense orgasm and are now laughing at me.”

“I'm not laughing _at you_ David I just… I don't know, guess I didn't see the night going this way. I had fun. A lot of fun.”

“Hmm.” An amused grunt down the phone. “Me too.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for a minute before Patrick sobers slightly and the guilt from earlier in the week returned. 

“I'm sorry, David.”

“For what? I think it was very clear that I enjoyed that.”

“No, not for that for… For last week.”

“Oh. It's fine, don't worry about it.”

“No, no it's not fine. I never meant to imply that you couldn't do it on your own, you're amazing, I bet you could do anything. And your parents were mad not to see that.” 

“Hmm, okay that's just the post orgasm bliss talking.”

“No, hey, David listen.” He said in as firm a voice as his exhausted state could muster. He needed David to hear him. “Anyone who underestimates you is an idiot. I barely know you and already I can see that.”

It's so quiet on the other end, he checks his phone to make sure David hasn't hung up on him again, when he puts the phone back he hears something that could almost be a sniff.

“Thank you, Patrick. And thank you for calling again I thought… I don't know I guess I just thought you wouldn't think I was worth your time after this week.”

Patrick shakes his head. “I think I've made it pretty clear that's not true.” 

“Hmm.”

“So… Can I call you again? Same time next week maybe?” 

“You can call me any time you like.”

“Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Little Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the love and comments on this, it really is overwhelming I wasn't expecting anyone to read this, so thank you! 
> 
> And a massive thank you to my beta and cheerleader D, this fic would not be getting rolled out as quickly if it wasn't for you! Take that how you will! 😂 love you ❤
> 
> Note the added 'angst' tag, just a warning for what's coming if that's not your thing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Waiting a full week to speak to David was tough going, but it was better than the alternative of seeming too desperate. He had told David he would talk to him at the same time next week, so that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

He manages to make it to early evening on the Friday before he cracks and calls him. 

“Well, this is a surprise. I’m used to late night drunken booty calls.” 

“I waited a full week, it was long enough.” 

There was a few seconds of silence where Patrick imagines David was biting away a smile, and, not for the first time, he found himself wishing he could see it. David was attractive, that much he was sure of. But he really wishes he could just put a face to his voice, instead of picturing some guy he barely knows from a bar. 

“Not heading out tonight?” David asks. “Thought Friday nights were your thing?” 

“Not really. I mean, sort of, I’ve only done it the past few weeks. Working up the courage, you know?” 

“Ah yes. Your first  _ big gay adventure.” _

“What?! I don’t…” he sighs, “was it that obvious?” 

“Just a little. Don’t worry about it though. I’m happy to be part of your voyage of discovery.” 

Patrick groans and feels his cheeks go red. “I thought I could just go with it and not seem completely inexperienced.”

“Oh no, you’re very confident. You’d never know.”

“You knew!” 

“Ah yes, but I’m very intelligent and observant.”

“Of course.” Patrick chuckles. “So go on then, any notes so far?”

“Nope, mm-mm, no notes. Top of the class.”

“Ah, thank you Sir, very kind of you.”

“Ooh,  _ sir.  _ That’s a whole other night, baby.”

Patrick feels himself blush again, this man makes him so nervous and yet so confident at the same time, he doesn’t understand it. But he definitely wants to explore it more. 

“Really, though Patrick, you have nothing to worry about. I was very impressed, every time. In fact I…” he paused at the end of his sentence, seeming reluctant to continue. 

“You what, David?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

“No, come on. We’ve confirmed my big secret, what were you thinking?”

“Just… I don’t normally.. You know.”

“Ah, yes, clears that right up, thanks.” 

“Okay, that attitude isn’t going to make me more likely to answer you.”

Patrick laughed at his snark, loving each new bit of David’s personality that he discovers. “I’m sorry, David, please, continue.” 

“Hmm. Since you asked so nicely. I was just going to say that it’s… unusual for me, you know, to also get off. Like last week.” 

He sounded so unsure of himself, Patrick wanted to poke and tease, but this felt like a moment for sincerity. 

“Hey. David it’s okay. It was okay, right? I didn’t go too far?”

“No! No, Patrick it was  _ so okay.  _ Better than okay. I just wasn’t expecting it, is all.”

“Was just getting my money’s worth.” he quipped, and then felt instantly bad at the silence that followed. “David, I’m sorry. That was... a poor attempt at a joke, I don’t care about the money, I just like talking to you.”

“The.. the money?”

“David, I just said, it really doesn’t matter, I'm sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I joke before I think, I’ve just always been that way, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“No, I know but.. What money?”

“For the phone calls? Your company isn’t exactly cheap.”

“I… but… Patrick.” he sighed his name, as if it was something so precious, and he felt his heart constrict ever so slightly. “Why do you think I gave you my number that night? It wasn’t just so you didn’t have to go through the line. That’s just my phone number. I thought you knew that?”

Patrick’s breath caught in his chest. He had no idea, he thought it was just a company number, but a direct line to David, because that’s what he said.   
“You mean... You mean I could have called you at any time this whole time?! I could have text you I could have -”

“You wanted to text me?”

“Well.. well yeah. A couple of times. Didn’t know how it worked though. David, why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought you knew! After that first time, I knew I wanted to talk to you again, and I just thought, if you didn’t have to pay it might give me more of a chance of you calling me back.”

“David,” he shakes his head fondly, saying David’s name like a prayer. “I would have spent every penny I had to speak to you again.”

“Okay. Well, you can’t just say things like that, because it gives you an unfair advantage and I like to have the upper hand.”

“Oh it does, does it? That’s remembered.” He smiles. 

“And anyway. You never answered my question. Are you not going out tonight?”

“Oh.” Patrick feels slightly stunted by the sudden change in conversation but he supposes it makes sense. “I don’t know. I met that guy last week, but I don’t know.”

“Hmm, yes. This mysterious man who got the pleasure of showing you what sex can really be like, I’m sure he was honoured. Did you tell him he was your first?”

“Um.. no, no we didn’t talk much.”

David gasps. “Patrick! How positively scandalous of you! But was it good at least?”

He groans. “Do you really want to talk about this?” 

“Yes, yes I really do. I want to know who I'm competing with.”

“David, you’re not competing with anyone. This, and you, they’re completely separate. That’s just… purely physical. And, verbally at least, me and you have done a lot more than he and I have.”

“Ooh, really? Didn’t let him past first base, huh?”

“Never had you pegged as a sports guy, David.”

“Just because I use the language doesn’t mean I actually watch cricket.”

Patrick snorted, positively charmed by David, as always.

“Yeah, yes, it was good. Very good. But, no we never… got very far.”

“Why not?”

Patrick scratched the back of his neck, not entirely comfortable discussing this with David. It almost felt like he had done something wrong, even though logically he knows he hasn’t. 

“I don’t know, David, I just... It was new as it was, you know?”

“Why don’t you try something else tonight then? Find someone new and take it a bit further.”

“You’d want me to do that?” Patrick tests, curious for David’s reaction. 

“It’s not about what I want, Patrick. It’s about what you need. And you need to find yourself, properly, in any way you can. I’m happy to be a part of that, but after, what I’m assuming is 30 plus years -”

“Not that much plus.” he mutters.

“After 25 plus years,” he corrects, making him smile, “you deserve to explore everything that you never knew you could feel before. And that includes physically, not just... Whatever this is, that we’re doing.”

“Whatever this is.” he echoes quietly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, as they often find themselves doing, in the moments when Patrick is too afraid to say what he really feels, and he hopes David is feeling more than he lets on. 

“So go fly free, little bird. Have fun, don’t take anything too seriously. And then come back and tell me all about it.”

“Okay, David. I will.”

“Talk to you later?”

“Yeah. Talk to you later, David.”

They hang up and Patrick realises it’s the first call he’s had with David where he hasn’t gotten off, and tries really hard not to focus on why that might be. 

*******

Patrick looks himself over in the bar’s bathroom mirror, and although it feels slightly conceited, he knows he looks good. He’s wearing a short sleeved shirt that’s just the right side of too tight, his newest pair of jeans and a dark jacket, which he’s currently just draped casually over his arm. An angle that, he also knows, accentuates his toned upper arms. 

He glances over at the wall by the door, remembering last week, and smiling at the memory. He loves talking to David, and he can feel them building something special, even if David seems somewhat reluctant to admit that.

But that experience last week was something completely different, and just as special. It made him feel properly alive, in a way he never had when he had been with women. He felt good when he was with Rachel, but when he thinks back it was because he tried really hard to, and he liked to make her happy. When she was happy, so was he. 

But now he realises that it just doesn’t compare.

He had told David that he would try with someone new but if that guy comes back this week... Well, Patrick’s pretty sure he would be powerless. 

He runs his hand over his hair and gives himself one last quick glance before heading back to order another drink. 

He feels confident, not quite as confident as he did last week, but that’s probably a good thing. Last week he wasn’t entirely in control of himself, he wants this to be right, wants to know he’s doing it for the right reasons and not just to prove a point. 

He orders another drink and feels someone sit in the chair next to him and turn and face him. 

He takes a deep breath and turns, expecting to see leather, and dark hair with flirty eyes. 

Instead he does all he can to ignore the disappointment when it’s a blonde man with a chiseled jaw and a dirty smile. 

“So.. come here often?”

Patrick snorts into his drink before he can stop himself and bites his lip with a rushed apology as the other man’s face drops with a hint or irritation behind his eyes. 

“I’m Brandon.”

“Hi, Brandon. Patrick.”

“Are you new here, Patrick?” 

“Um.. new-ish. Been a few times.”

They spend a few minutes chatting, Brandon finding excuses to brush against Patrick, at one point resting his hand fully on his forearm. Patrick welcomes the attention, but if he’s honest with himself it just feels like there’s something missing. Like there’s a falseness to everything Brandon says, sure he’s attractive, but he very much knows it, and that kind of takes away from it. 

Just as Brandon starts to lean in even closer, Patrick’s eyes are drawn to the door, and sure as day, he sees the reason that he knows he wasn’t feeling enough for Brandon walking through the door.

He notices the dark haired man’s eyes catch his and narrow as they focus on Brandon, completely unaware that Patrick’s attention has been drawn away, still forcing himself into as much of Patrick’s space as possible. 

He watches as the man and his friend have a brief conversation with a glance over in his direction, and order their drinks; his friend seemingly ordering two drinks for herself. 

He mutters non committedly to whatever Brandon is saying for the next few minutes, eyes periodically catching the man at the end of the bar. 

He notices his friend stand up and walk in his direction.  _ Oh, this probably isn’t going to be good.  _

Before he can think to react, she suddenly seems to trip and spill her drink all over Brandon, who yells and jumps up in shock.

“Oh, I am  _ so sorry!”  _ She says in what sounds like an incredibly insincere voice, but Brandon doesn’t seem to notice, too busy trying to dry himself off. “Must have had one too many, here, let me clean you up! Here, let’s go into the handicapped, much more room!”

Brandon seems to finally look at her and, even Patrick can admit that she is a very attractive woman, one that Brandon seems helpless to refuse joining alone in the bathroom. 

The pair stalk off together, and Patrick notices the man at the end of the bar, lips bitten to the side in a half smirk, eyes not quite meeting his own. He finally looks up and stares Patrick down for a moment before standing and gesturing outside with a tilt of his head, leaving before he gives Patrick a chance to respond. 

Patrick quickly finishes his drink and without second guessing himself, follows him outside. 

He looks around when he steps outside, it’s pretty deserted, most people already headed home or pairing off inside, and sees the man leaning against the corner of the building, a smirk filling his face as he realises Patrick has followed him. 

His body twists with an effortless kind of grace as he turns away from Patrick and fades away behind the side of the bar. Patrick walks quickly to follow him, trying not to seem overly eager, but not wanting him out of his sight for too long either.

When he turns the corner he can’t see him and jogs up to the back wall, but before he has time to look properly, he feels strong hands grip the collar of his shirt and spin him round, pressing him into the wall. 

A deep voice growls at him, making his knees weak, “He wasn’t good enough for you.”

The voice sounds almost familiar, but before he can place it, there’s a hand around his neck and lips pressed firmly into his and nothing else in that moment matters. 

He grabs at his waist and pulls him closer, moaning in relief at finally having this feeling again. 

It had only been a week, but Patrick is realising he’s finding it hard to go without this touch. 

He wants to rip that leather jacket off his shoulders, pull the white shirt over his head and explore everything that is hiding underneath, but with a chill in the late night air, this connection was just going to have to do. He slips his tongue into his mouth, tasting the sweet tang of a cocktail, and the smell of an earthy cologne, and thinks he could get drunk just off of this assault on his senses. 

They start to move against each other, hips pressing back and forth, Patrick feeling himself getting hard, and knowing the feel of a growing erection pressing into his thigh and he throws his head back, gasping for air as he feels overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Sensing the invitation, the other man sinks his teeth into his neck, nibbling his way down, and undoing the top couple of buttons of Patrick’s shirt, kissing every inch of newly discovered skin. Patrick thinks he would probably have stopped him before, but now, this time, that’s the last thing he wants. He grips his hair tight in his fist, pressing him into his chest, hoping he can tell him without words that he never wants him to stop. 

The lips that are currently licking and biting around his collar bone suddenly start to slow, and he looks down to see dark brown eyes looking up at him, blown almost completely black in arousal, but lit up with a question. 

And slowly but firmly, Patrick once again feels the other man’s hands slip down to his belt, toying with the clasp, not going any further but leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He takes a deep breath and nods, kissing back desperately for another few moments, tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth, biting at the tongue that responds, drawing out a groan and a short burst of a laugh. 

He goes to press his hips forward in invitation, and grabs the other man’s hand to press it firmly against the front of his jeans, pressing it into his hard cock and hissing at the pressure, just on the wrong side of not enough. 

Without wasting another second, nimble fingers deftly undo his belt and one slip into his briefs, cupping his naked cock, and the other hand quickly comes up to clamp over his mouth, luckily catching the yell that was about to erupt from Patrick’s throat. He strokes him a few times, his breath panting behind the hand still over his mouth and  _ oh god  _ this was the hottest thing ever, he needs to hold on or this will be over embarrassingly quickly. 

The man continues to stroke him while somehow simultaneously freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear, while his mouth goes back to his neck, working his way round to his earlobe, nibbling lightly. 

“Keep quiet.”, the words hotly muttered into his ear. 

That voice is - oh god that  _ mouth!  _

Without any warning he had sunk to his knees and wrapped his lips around Patrick’s now fully exposed cock. 

“Unnfff -”

He pulled off briefly. “Shh!” 

And without another word, he sunk back down and proceeded to give Patrick the best blowjob of his life. His tongue was working its way over the veins in his cock while his mouth was giving him the perfect amount of suction and just the slightest hint of teeth, turning Patrick’s legs to jelly. 

Thank god he was against the wall or he would have collapsed on the ground minutes ago. 

He was fast approaching the finish line and tried to warn him by giving a sharp tug of his hair, but that resulted in a loud moan, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure of his spine. He couldn’t help but do it again, gripping tightly and tugging sharply at the soft mass of hair on the man’s head, the moans reverberating through his body. With one last grunt of warning he comes sharply down the man’s throat, gasping his way quietly through his orgasm. 

He looks down to see him quickly jerking at his own cock, not knowing when he had even taken it out, and watching him come with a quiet grunt over the gravel.He collapses forward, head pressing into Patrick’s thigh. Patrick finally loosens his grip on the man’s hair, fingers softly travelling round to caress the side of his face, enjoying the feel of the rough stubble under his fingertips. 

He should say something. They’ve only said a smatter of words to each other, he should say  _ something.  _

Before he gets a chance to, the man stands and tucks himself back into his pants and leans forward to give him a brief kiss. He smiles, although it doesn’t go all the way to his eyes, and then just as soon as he’d arrived, he’s gone. 

Patrick feels a lump in his throat and tries to clear it away. It was just a hook up, people do this all the time.

They had both gotten what they wanted, and that was that. 

Suddenly he’s remembering his first conversation with David. 

_ “I’m still here. Not the kind to just leave you straight after.” _

He digs the heel of his hands into his eyes, and ignores the sting, wishing, not for the first time that David was here with him, that he had been with David and they could talk and joke, and discover these things about Patrick, together. 

But instead it had been some stranger in a bar, who had obviously been playing a game with him, pushing him to get what he wants and then leaving as soon as he got it. Just because he was still the most beautiful man Patrick has ever seen, doesn’t mean that he feels anything even remotely similar about Patrick. 

He pulls out his phone and for the second time that night, calls David’s number. 

It takes a few rings, but David finally picks up. 

“Patrick?”

“David.” he feels his voice break on his name, a whole other kind of relief filling him than he had felt 10 minutes before.

“What’s wrong?” his voice sounds distant, almost broken. But he knows what he wants and if he waits any longer he’ll chicken out, he needs to say it now. 

“I want to see you.”

“Wh- what? Patrick, what are you talking about?”

“In person, I want to see you. What we have, it’s great, but we need to see that it translates into real life too, right? Show that we have something. Because we do, I know we do and - and it’ll just prove it. Prove that what i’m feeling isn’t wrong.”

David sighs down the line. “It’s not wrong, of course it’s not. But Patrick -”

_ But.  _

“Don’t say but, please don’t say but.”

“Patrick, that’s not what we are.”

“Why?” he almost sobs out, feeling his stomach drop. And he follows it, sinking to the ground, back against the wall. “Why not? It can be.”

“No. You deserve more than that, I was just helping you work your way through it.”

“But you said - you said -” 

And then he realised that David had never really said anything. Patrick had assumed, but David had never actually said. Never indicated that he wanted this to be anything other than what it is. 

“You don’t want me.” he whispers. 

“Patrick…” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” he said. His voice continues to betray him by cracking through every word. “I got carried away, I get it. Sorry. I won’t bother you again.”

He hangs up and throws his phone to the side, head collapsing into his arms as he wills himself to forget this entire night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i'm sorry?
> 
> I won't wait too long before posting the next chapter, and if it makes you feel any better, the next one is from David's POV!  
> So.. something to look forward to I guess?


	5. David's Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this, and just a heads up, there's no smut in this chapter - just a bit more angst and a few more feelings - although i'll make up for it in the next one I promise!
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta D for always cheering/shouting me on, this chapter wouldn't be here if not for you!  
> And to my group of incredible friends for supporting me/this in their lovingly aggressive way, grateful for every last one of you.

David keeps his phone pressed against his ear, even though he knows Patrick isn’t on the other end anymore. He didn’t mean to hurt him, although he knows without a doubt that’s exactly what he’s done.

He’d been coming to this bar the last couple of weeks, trying to convince himself that Patrick wasn’t in his head. 

But he was, of course he was. Pure, sweet Patrick, who compliments David like it just comes naturally to him. And not because he wants something or because he wants to play games, just because he thinks David deserves to hear it. 

And really, someone that  _ good  _ deserves something perfect. He deserves better than a sex line worker who he thinks could be something more, just because he was the first one to awaken those feelings in him. So it’s just better to cut him off, let him go explore something real with this  _ beautiful, strong man _ David stupidly pushed him towards. 

He thought he was being mature and helpful, guiding Patrick through the experiences he needed to have. When really the thought of it was burning him up inside, which is ridiculous given that they’ve only had a few conversations over the phone. 

And then Patrick had asked to meet him. Which, yeah, David can’t really think of anything better. He can’t think of anything worse, either. There’s too much to unpack in that box right now, so he decides to just lock it up and choose to ignore any feelings that aren’t worth the aggravation. 

He tucks his phone into his pocket and leans against the wall, closing his eyes against the onslaught of emotion burning it’s way through his system. As he opens his eyes he sees the man from before storming around the corner, clearly choosing to ignore David completely.  _ And who could blame him,  _ David thinks as he watches him put his jacket back on and stalk away down the road. 

He obviously wasn’t the kind to just hook up with random people at a bar. Over the past few weeks he had clearly been psyching himself up for it, David assumes he is going through a tough break up, or looking to get some revenge on someone, who knows?

So he let him go at his pace. It was clear that it was going to happen, David knows when people are into him and that man had clearly been into him the second he laid eyes on him. It made David feel powerful, wanted. The first kiss had been absolutely electric, they moulded together so perfectly. He should have expected the second freak out after the man barely managed eye contact when he had first ordered David a drink. It was polite, perfunctory, so it shouldn’t have made David feel anything. 

But someone caring enough to buy him a drink before a hook up was something so foreign to him now that he savoured the little bit of common decency thrown his way.

And then tonight… Tonight was different. Amazing. David knew he was giving him something he had never had before, and it almost felt like something new for David too. 

It was intense, the way the man had watched everything David was doing so intently, reacted so beautifully to every touch. Watching him come had been glorious. 

But then David had left without a word, because that’s what always happened. People took what they wanted and then left, so now David always makes sure he’s the first to leave, then at least he’s in control. But this man, this enigma, had almost looked sad, like he was hoping David would stick around. Even though that doesn’t make sense because no one wants David to stick around. So he left, and seemingly hurt this man’s feelings. 

Then Patrick had called.  _ Patrick.  _

And he’d done it again. Hurt someone. Someone who thinks they want him. But he doesn’t, not really. He wants this idea of David that he’s built up in his head, this guiding light that will help him through this big change in his life. Be selfless and kind, patient and understanding. 

David is none of those things, and he’ll be nothing but a disappointment. Best to cut those idealistic thoughts off at the source. 

He must look even worse than he feels, because as Stevie wanders out looking for him, there’s no scathing looks sent his way, no snarky comments. Just a tilt of the head and a sympathetic smile as she pulls her phone out and calls for a cab. 

Thank god this night is over. 

*******

The next week passes slowly, agonisingly, painfully.

David has lost count of all the times he pulls Patrick’s number up, but he always backs out before he calls him. Friday night has somehow rolled around again, a night that had almost become  _ their night. _

A night that he knew, one way or another he would speak to him. 

Not tonight, though. No, because David had blown it. Blown one of the only good things in his life, something that might have been growing into something wonderful. 

So tonight was another night of lying in the dark, eating leftover pizza and generally feeling sorry for himself while reruns of crappy sitcoms play on the TV. Just like every other night this week. 

As he settles down to wallow for the night, Stevie unceremoniously barges into the room, pulling his curtains open and turning to face him with a scowl on her face. 

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this. It’s been a week, you’ve done nothing but sit about feeling sorry for yourself and it’s starting to bum me out. It’s Friday night, I need to get some, we’re going out.”

“No, leave me to die, alone and unpitied like the waste of space that I am.” David replies dramatically, pulling the pillow from under his head and pressing it over his face.

“Look, you fucked up with this Patrick guy. And you fucked up with hot bar guy. And you’ve been sitting about here all week being basically useless.”

“I hope you’re going somewhere with this.”

“I was  _ going to say…  _ you’ve been through worse than this. Yeah, it’s been a crappy week. But maybe if we go back to the bar, your fancy man might be there and you can at least try and fix that, or at the very least get some action again.”

David groans in defeat. 

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“Oh god no, you’re not going dressed like that. Have you even showered today?”

“Obviously.” he snapped, as he watched Stevie shamelessly rifle her way through his things, barely having a moment to react before he was hit in the face with his leather jacket.

“Put that on and let’s go!”

*******

As he sits alone at the bar as Stevie has once again disappeared, hooking up with whatever man she had her eye on this week, David really regrets succumbing to her snark and wishes he were back in his room watching I Love Lucy.

His eyes automatically dart to the door every time it opens and he ignores every part of him that is telling him why that is. A man has walked in and sat at the opposite end of the bar from David, looking up and smiling at him with a wink.

_ No thanks.  _

He glances a few more times at the door, and looks at all the tables and spaces around the room, the place a lot busier than he remembers it being before, when he hears a voice behind him. 

“He isn’t here.” 

He spins round and looks quizzically at the bartender who was for some reason speaking to him. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Your man, from the past few weeks. He isn’t here. Haven’t seen him all night, all week actually.”

“Does he come other nights than Fridays?” he asks, not even bothering to pretend they don’t both know who they’re talking about. 

“Not since he met you.”

David nods slowly at that, suddenly feeling more guilt than before. So he spends the rest of the night drinking, the man at the end of the bar sending him a few shots of whisky as the time passes. Stevie pops by from time to time to steal some of his drink, but she’s having a lot of fun with a man who is  _ great with his hands,  _ a detail David neither wants nor asked for. 

He feels himself get past acceptably drunk, but he doesn’t even care anymore, and the man at the end slides into the empty seat now next to him. He feels a hand run up his arm, and has enough semblance of mind to pull away, and walk himself to the door, out into the cold air. 

He thinks over the night in the bar last week, how he had felt so alive and then so careless. Then he thinks, once again, as he finds himself doing on at least an hourly basis, of Patrick. Of how broken he sounded when David had just tried to do the right thing. Had just tried to let him down gently. Had been saving him the heartache before he had to endure it. 

He was just trying to do the right thing. 

He had to explain, had to -

“ _ Fuck.”  _ He fumbles with his phone and drops it on the road.  _ When did he start walking down the road?  _ He hopes he’s going in the right direction. 

He picks it back up, luckily the screen is intact, and calls Patrick’s number. 

He picks up after only a couple of rings. 

“David?” 

“Patrick. Pat - Patrick!”

“David, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he sounds so concerned, why does he have to be so  _ good.  _ David upset  _ him  _ and  _ he’s  _ worried about David. That’s not how it’s supposed to go. 

“Why are you so  _ good,  _ Patrick? You’re so good, and I’m just not and I - that’s what I was trying to tell you.”

“David,” he sighed, “why did you call me?”

“I called you!” he hiccuped out a giggle, “I never call you. I’ve never called you.”

“David -” 

“People don’t want me, Patrick. You said you want me but.. You don’t, not really. You just think you do. I was selfish, I took advantage, because I wanted you but.. You deserve better than that, more than that and I..” he sighs. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who kept calling you. I took it too far, and… and I’m sorry for that. I got carried away and that’s on me. Not you. You hear me?”

“Patrick…”

“Do you hear me, David?”

“Yeah… yeah I hear you.” he takes a deep breath, trying to clear his rapidly fogging vision. “I never meant to hurt you. That’s the last thing I wanted.”

“I know.” Patrick replied softly. 

“And I tried, that - that guy at the bar, I told you to go with him but it.. Hmm. It sucked, Patrick, I wanted to be doing that for you. So I tried, I went, met this guy and -”

“You don’t have to - I don’t want…”

“The same guy, I needed you out of my head Patrick, I needed to stop this hold that you had on me. But it didn’t work, I kept wishing ... Last week, before you called me.. When we were done I.. I thought of you and then you called and.. “ he was rambling, he wasn’t making sense. He’s trying to explain himself and it’s just not coming out right. 

How is he supposed to tell Patrick he’s been in his head, every second of his day since they first spoke?

How is he supposed to tell him that this man at the bar was what he pictured Patrick to look like? Like in some masochistic way he tried to get as close to Patrick as he could while trying to forget about him?

How is he supposed to tell him that he hates that he’ll never be the man that Patrick needs, because if David Rose amounted to nothing in this life apart from being the man Patrick needs, then that would still be a life pretty damn well lived. 

So instead he says this:

“We can’t keep doing this.”

He hears a sniff on the other end of the line, feels it all the way in his gut. “I know. But - it doesn’t mean we can’t do.. Something. We could just… be friends. Right?”

“Friends. Yeah. Don’t have a great history of ‘friends’ but I’m sure I could make an exception for you.”

“So generous.” He’s sure he hears a smile. “Do you need me to come and get you? That’s what friends do, right? You sound like you could use some help, let me help.”

“So good.” he whispers, wistfully. “No, no, it’s fine. I have Stevie. I don’t think I'm far from the bar, I'll go back.”

“Okay. If you’re sure. Want me to at least walk you back?”

David twists his smile to the side, before heading back in the direction of the bar. Patrick’s soft voice serenading him the whole way, keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys just can't decide what they want to do, they're running me into the ground!


	6. Dance with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cannot thank you all enough for the support i've received on this. All your comments mean the world to me, I really didn't think anyone would be interested in this little story so thank you all so much!
> 
> As usual, massive shout out to my beta D, where would I be without you!  
> (probably still 3 chapters ago crying over writers block!) Love you! 
> 
> Sorry about the lack of smut in the last chapter, hope this one makes up for it - enjoy!

Patrick rolls out of bed, normally one for waking up early, but David’s middle of the night call had snatched some of his sleep. He stretches and thinks back to last night, trying not to over analyse what it meant that David had called him when he was drunk. 

He remembers that he can now text him and pulls out his phone. 

David  
  
Hope your head isn't too sore this morning.  
  


He sees the three dots appearing, signalling David responding to him. He has to admit he’s surprised, not expecting him to be awake yet. 

  
  
What kind of ungodly hour do you call this?  
It's almost afternoon, David.   
  
Yeah, but it's the weekend! Afternoon doesn't start until like 2pm.  
Okay, David.   
  
Sorry about the call last night.  
Had a bit too much to drink.   
It's okay. Glad I could help.   
  
You're a good friend, Patrick.  


Patrick stares at his phone as his stomach drops. It was him who had suggested being friends, but it’s not what he wants, not really. But he could feel David pulling away from him and he was just trying to do anything to keep him in his life. If being friends is all that David’s offering then he’ll just have to take what he can get. 

  
  
Have a good day, David.   
  


He goes about the rest of the day, aimlessly wandering the streets, trying to get used to the town. He’s grateful to Ray for giving him a job and a place to stay, and as much as he wishes he had something to do, asking for overtime would probably be pushing his luck this early in the game. 

So he continues to walk the streets, get his bearings. It’s not a big town, so it shouldn’t take him too long to get used to. 

He walks down to the main street, passing the town hall and a garage. He stops outside the general store, whose windows were all boarded up, with a ‘SOLD’ sign on the door. It’s a nice building, the interior looks large and open, a good space. He imagines someone could do something really nice with it if they had the right idea. He realises he’ll probably still be around to see it happen. 

He doesn’t have any solid plans, doesn’t know how long he's going to stay here but for the time being, it looks like it’s for the foreseeable future. 

He turns and looks across the road, spotting the cafe and heads over, hoping a cup of tea will help him think, or at the very least give him something to pass the time. 

Once he’s ordered his drink, and a scone for good measure, from the chat woman behind the counter who somehow managed unwittingly to put a smile on his face, he turns round and almost crashes into someone behind him. 

The woman looks up from her phone suddenly, letting out a high pitched squeak. 

“Excuse me!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!” Patrick apologised, quickly placing his tea and scone back on the counter. 

“Oh no, that is, like, so okay.” the woman said, tilting her head at him, standing at an angle that should look awkward but somehow looks elegant, hand holding the phone still up in the air. “I don’t recognise you, are you new here?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just moved a couple of weeks ago. I’m Patrick.” 

“Well, hi, Patrick. I am Alexis.” she said with a wink, her hand coming up to rest on her necklace, the letter A dangling on her chest. “Pleased to meet you.” 

She holds her hand out, face down. Patrick thinks she’s angling for a kiss on the hand but that seems a bit odd, and surely unlikely, so he just shakes it awkwardly, the angle not quite right. Although she doesn’t seem bothered, just continues to smile at him. 

He clears his throat and pulls his hand out of her grasp. 

“I’m just gonna… get my drink.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you! I’ll have a smoothie.” 

“Uh.. okay.” he turns back to the counter, and the waitress just smiles at him knowingly and goes to make a smoothie. He hopes she knows which one, although judging by everything in this town, it’s very likely everyone in here has a “usual.” 

He wonders what David’s usual would be. Probably something overly complicated that Patrick would never think to order for himself. 

“I should be heading off, but it was nice to meet you Alexis.”

She puts on an exaggerated pout. 

“Why don’t you stay and keep me company for a few? My brother should be here soon, he said he’d be here half an hour ago so that gives me another ten before he’s actually here.”

He supposes it would be nice to start to make friends here that aren’t his landlord/boss, so he agrees and sits down next to Alexis and sips his tea. 

“So, have you always lived here?” he asks.

“Ew, no! No, we moved here last year, there was a whole thing where this finance guy stole all our money. I had a 3 week luxury trip to Bora Bora planned and then suddenly I'm on the phone to Stavros like, begging him to come pick me up in his jet thinking this had to be some kind of joke, you know?”

Patrick just stared at her, not really knowing what to say to that. “...sure.”

“But anyway, long story short it was real and we had to move to this place because my Dad had bought it for my brother as a joke, and it was like, the only asset we still had? So.”

“You own this cafe?”

“No, not the cafe. The town.” 

“You own the town?!” 

“I mean, my brother does? Or my Dad. I’m not really sure, but it’s in the family, somehow.”

“And your Dad just… bought a town. As a joke.”

“Schitt’s Creek, it is pretty funny, Patrick.” 

Patrick felt completely out of his depth with Alexis, and he’s sure he would with all her family by the sounds of it. What kind of people would just buy a whole town as a joke? And when she said they lost money, just how much did they lose exactly?

That’s none of Patrick’s business though, so he just moves on, tries to keep the conversation away from himself as best he can. 

“So, are you still trying to leave?”

“Hmm. We were. We are, I think? Although my brother just bought the general store across the street.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he’s going to turn it into this like.. I don’t know. This store where he sells ... stuff, I guess.”

“Sound like a good business model.”

Just as she was about to reply Patrick’s phone started to ring, Ray’s name appearing on the screen. He apologised to Alexis before answering. 

“Everything okay, Ray?”

“Patrick! I know it’s your day off but I seem to have double booked myself, there’s a woman here who needs some papers filed but I forgot I had a baby graduation shoot today, can you come and help this lady file her papers?”

“Uh, yeah of course, Ray no problem. I’ll be right over.”

“Thanks Patrick! See you soon! Oh, and be careful when you come through the door, there’s lots of balloons everywhere! Okay bye!”

Patrick shook his head with a smile, this town was definitely going to take some getting used to, but he was already so fond of lots of its quirks. And quirky residents. 

“Hey Alexis, I’m sorry, I’ve got to go into work. It was nice to meet you!”

“Oh, my brother will be here soon, don’t you want to stay and meet him?”

“Maybe another time, thanks, I’ve really got to run.” 

“Okay, see you later Patrick!” 

He makes his way out of the cafe and back down the street towards Ray’s. He turns a minute later and looks back through the cafe’s window, seeing a man with dark hair sitting opposite Alexis, his back to the window. He’s glad her brother had arrived and Patrick hadn’t left her on her own for too long. 

He sips at the remains of his tea and again thinks of what David’s coffee order would be. His curiosity gets the better of him and he pulls out his phone. 

David  
  
What's your usual coffee order?  
  
Why?  
Just curious. You don't seem like an Americano drinker.   
  
Of course not. I have taste buds.   
Caramel macchiato, skimmed milk, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.   
And a muffin.  


  
  


They spend the rest of the day texting, sharing stories of their day. David tells him of his friend Stevie who seems to be quite the wind up, although David seems to be very fond of her, as much as he seems to try to hide that fact. Patrick talks about his work, and about his eccentric boss and the strange but hilarious things he does throughout the day. 

David  
  
He made me a cup of tea in a mug that says 'Blends with Benefits'  
  
What does that even mean?  
I'm genuinely afraid to ask.   
  
Make sure you don't take him with you when you go out, he might get the wrong idea and be a bit of a blocker.   


Patrick stopped short for a minute, not knowing how to reply. Then he remembered. _Friends._

That’s what he’d said. David wasn’t doing anything wrong, so why did he feel a sudden stab of resentment?

  
  
Are you going out tonight?   
  
I was thinking about it.  
To see that guy from last week again?   
  
Maybe.  
Right.  
  
Are you?  
I've never met him before.  
  
Very funny.  
Are you going out tonight?  
Patrick?  
Yeah. Yeah I am.  
  


They didn’t talk again for the rest of the day. 

  
  


*******

Patrick is really starting to wish there was another bar in this town, he’s worried he's turning into a regular sleazy guy at the bar, seeking out men every week. That’s never been the kind of man he is, and yet, that seems to be what his life is turning into. 

He steps out of his car, having opted to drive this week, not wanting to face the walk home again, as he has done the past two weeks. He checks his phone again to see if there’s any new messages from David, but there’s been nothing more since their abrupt text exchange this afternoon. 

Would he stop this if David had text him? 

Maybe.

Would he ever admit that? 

Probably never out loud. 

He gives himself a quick brush down, and smiles politely at a couple walking past him before heading inside. 

He’s never been here on a Saturday before, and the atmosphere is quite different than he was expecting. The room is a lot busier, and the music is playing a lot louder than normal. 

The tables in the centre of the floor have been moved away and there are people dancing in the middle of the room, more of a club feel than the bar he was used to. 

The line at the bar is a lot longer, in the sense that there is actually a line at the bar and he has to wait to be served. 

“Busy tonight.” he remarks to the bartender, one of the people in this town he has had the most conversations with, and he’s not sure how to feel about that. 

“Yeah, always is on a Saturday. Club night. People love to dance.”

“Hmm.”

“Speaking of, I get off soon. How about you save me one?”

Patrick looked up at him in surprise. “A dance?”

He winks at him and slides his drink across the bar, going to serve the guy behind him. Patrick stays leaning against the end of the bar, eyes scanning the room. 

He watched couples dancing together on the floor, groups of friends jumping around and having fun and felt a pang of loneliness, missing that feeling of contentment and companionship. 

He’s settling in Schitt’s Creek but it still doesn’t quite feel like his home. 

He gulps back his drink, ignoring the sting at the back of his throat and behind his eyes. 

After another few minutes, and with no ounce of surprise, Patrick sees him walk through the door. The same man he’s seen the past few weeks, the man who had helped him feel things he never had before, and then thrown him away like it meant nothing. 

So why did his heart just skip a beat when he saw him walk through the door?

He let his eyes drag over his body, in a pair of acid wash pale jeans, a white t-shirt with what looked like a mouth with fangs, and a leather jacket, looking positively gorgeous. 

Patrick feels a twitch in his jeans just from looking at him, and as his eyes work their way back up his body, he realises he’s been caught as their eyes catch, the other man smirking.

Just as he’s about to build up the courage to walk over he feels a hand on the small of his back, and a large frame leaning around him. 

“So, how about that dance?”

He feels the hand on his back gently but firmly leading him onto the dance floor, his body not doing much in terms of resisting. 

He feels a slight pang of fear and awkwardness as he realises that he’s never done this, danced with a man. What does he do with his hands? Where does he stand, does he - 

The decision was taken out of his hands as he feels two strong hands grip onto his hips and pull him close, and his hands instinctively shoot up to steady himself on the barman’s strong shoulders. 

He’d taken off his flannel shirt, which had been open over his vest top, so now Patrick’s hands were resting on his bare shoulders and he shudders at the feel of the strong muscles in his shoulders. 

They start to sway to the music, their hips slowly grinding against each other, and Patrick’s eyes glance over his shoulder to see dark eyes drilling into him from across the room. He feels a surge of pride as he realises he’s getting to the other man and starts to firm up his movements, grinding harder against his dance partner. He hears a grunt of approval as one hand is on his waist tightening, pulling him even closer to his body, and the other slowly working it’s way up his back. 

He feels fingers grazing softly at the back of his head, before they gently cup his chin and tilt his head to the side and he feels lips attach to his neck.

He lets out an _uh,_ eyes still connected with the dark brown ones across the room. He bites his lip and tilts his hips up, acting up his pleasure, seeing the frustration spread over the man’s features. 

He closes his eyes briefly and suddenly there’s warm lips on his and he wastes no time parting his lips and inviting his tongue in. He feels a gentle nip at his lower lip and he scratches his nails down the muscular arms that are wrapped around him. The music pounds in his ears and he feels the blood rushing through his veins, the two men whose attention he has making him feel so, _so_ alive.

He revels in the feeling, knowing this means nothing and yet loving the feeling of arousal spreading through him. He takes a moment to appreciate that even this, this simple one off moment of connection with a stranger, is still making him feel more than every experience he’d had beforemoving to Schitt’s Creek. He can’t believe how much time he’s wasted not feeling like this. 

He’s about to deepen the kiss even further when he feels two strong hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away. He goes to protest as he looks up to see dark brown eyes glaring into him for one short moment, his body standing a barricade now between him and the bartender. He doesn’t get the chance as a hand wraps around his neck and firmly pulls him in, tongue forcing it’s way into his mouth, teeth biting and a growl escaping from his new dance partner’s lips. 

He only takes a second to react, quickly tangling his fingers in soft, dark hair and tugging sharply, provoking a whimper as he takes over the kiss. He feels the other man almost slump down, making them similar in height and he uses his grip to tilt his head where he wants, take exactly what he wants from him, everything he’s wanted since this time last week. 

Patrick bits sharply at his lower lip, his other hand moving quickly down, taking a firm grasp of the other man’s ass and pulling him in tight. He feels a gasp into his mouth and pulls back for a moment, searching for any sign of discomfort or regret, and sees nothing but lust and wanting. 

Patrick suddenly feels slightly guilty and looks over to the bartender, although he was just looking on with interest, looking like he hasn’t taken his eyes off them the whole time. 

"Don’t let me interrupt, boys,” he says with another wink. “Store room is empty, if you’re interested.” 

Someone else has started grinding up behind him, and he turns around, attention now fully on someone else. 

Patrick quickly darts his eyes around and spots the store room door slightly ajar, just behind the bar, the other bartender currently out of sight. He makes a quick decision and grabs the man’s hand, pulling him hastily in the direction of the store room. 

He pushes him inside and slams the door behind him, sliding the lock across. 

The other man looks almost sheepish, and that’s not what Patrick wants right now. He doesn’t want apologies and explanations. He just _wants._

“Look, about last week -”

“Shut up.” he growls, pushing him into the shelf behind him, hearing a grunt as his back hits the bottles, which rattle precariously, before he gets the memo and kisses back just as hard. 

They’re inside, they’re locked away, so Patrick finally does what he’s been wanting to do for weeks now, and hastily pushes that leather jacket off his shoulders, and rips the shirt over his head. 

He lets his eyes work their way over his body, the beautiful, hair covered chest in front of him, his hands following the path his eyes just took. He bites his lip before suddenly twisting one of the nipples, and the other man lets out a surprised squeak that quickly turned into a groan. 

He jolts forward, wrapping his lips around the same nipple, soothing it with his tongue, loving the feel of the coarse hair under his tongue and brushing against his face. He kisses his way up the man’s chest, teeth grazing over the skin, before pressing their lips together again, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

He feels fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, and gets too impatient, slapping the hands away and ripping his own shirt over his head. 

The man’s eyes grow darker still as he takes in Patrick’s body, Patrick having never felt more wanted than he did in that moment. 

Then there were hands gripping his arms and flipping their positions, the sharp edges of the shelf digging into Patrick’s back as he felt hands quickly working the buttons on his jeans. 

But that’s not what he wants this time. 

After a few selfish seconds of enjoying the feeling a firm, confident hands cupping him through his underwear, he pushes back, hands pushing into the man’s chest and walking him back till they reach the door, his hands quickly going down to the fastening of those tight jeans that he’s wanted his hands in all night, and quickly undoes them, shoving them down to his knees, his briefs along with them. 

He takes a second to just stop and look. 

This beautiful, infuriating, sexy man was standing in front of him, almost completely naked, his large cock standing hard and leaking as he gasps for breath. 

Patrick waits for the panic and fear to overtake him, and as the other man looks at him wearily he can tell he’s waiting for the same thing. 

But it never comes. He wants this, has wanted it for longer than even he knew, and he was done waiting any longer. 

He kisses the other man softly for a few seconds before reaching down and grasping his cock in his hand for the first time, both men letting out loud moans at the first contact. 

His hand quickly starts to speed up, twisting and pulling in all the ways he knows he likes on himself, hoping it feels good for the other man. He doesn’t think he has anything to worry about if the sonata of moans and sighs coming from him is anything to go by. 

Their mouths continue to press against each other, until he feels the man’s hands once again reaching for him, pulling him out of his underwear as he gasps at the relief of the cold air hitting his neglected cock. He feels so close to the end already and he’s barely been touched. 

The other man quietly spits into his hand, before confidently grabbing both their cocks together and stroking them as one. Patrick yells out at the feel of their hard lengths pressed together, the friction of the man’s hand and the two of them rubbing together too much and not enough all at once. 

He twists both of his hands through the soft hair and pushes his weight into the man, pressing him even closer into the door, barely an inch’s space between them. 

He tightens his grip as he gets closer and closer, breathing into the man’s neck, unable to coordinate his mouth anymore, he grunts out a warning before coming all over the other man’s hand and still hard cock. 

The man glances down with a look of wonder and Patrick tries to hold back a whimper at the oversensitivity, wanting to feel the man come apart underneath him. He pushes his hand out the way, taking over the grip of both their cocks, feeling his own valiantly twitch at the thought of his cum being the reason his hand is gliding so smoothly over both of them. 

He twists his wrist once, twice more and the man gasps, as he shoots over Patrick’s hand and collapses forward, head falling onto his shoulder. 

After a few seconds of catching their breath he stands back up and leaves Patrick, still looking down at the mess on his hands. 

Before he even realises what he’s doing, Patrick lifts his hand to his mouth, and eyes locked on the man in front of him, licks the mixture of both of their experiences off his hand and the other man grunts and pulls him back in, tongue entering his mouth, gathering up what was left from Patrick’s mouth. 

_Holy fuck._

They both take a step back and slowly pull their clothes on, eyes catching every few seconds. 

Patrick clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh. Neither man seems to know what to say, so with one last kiss they unlock the door and head out to the bar. 

Patrick quickly orders another drink, but when he turns to check where the man is, he’s nowhere to be found. 

The bartender from before sits next to him and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Well, you look pretty flushed, man. Hope it was worth passing me up. Then again, maybe next time I can just join you both instead.” 

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out, thankful for the chance to avoid having to come up with a response to that, and his heart stops as he finally sees another text from David. 

David  
  
Hope you had a good night, Patrick.  


Without another word, Patrick grabs his keys and runs out the door.   
  



	7. One and the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all starting to happen! 
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta and emotional bodyguard D, and a special thanks for always pushing me through my writers block! 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for all the support and comments on this you have no idea how much I appreciate it 💜

Patrick walks quickly back to his car throwing his jacket in the back seat and speeding back onto the main road.

He can’t believe how much David is in his head, and how he’s gone from happy and sated to wound up and angry from just a few words.

David was the one who implied he was going out to sleep with someone first, he was the one who had ignored Patrick all day, he was the one who had probably gone out and hooked up with the same guy from last week, so how _dare_ he then text Patrick like he had been thinking about him. Making him feel guilty. He had nothing to feel guilty for. 

Patrick’s grip tightens on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He thinks back to the conversation he and David had the night David had called him drunk from the side of the road. It was the last conversation they had had in person, or as close to that as they had. Everything since then had been through texts. He has gone over that conversation in his head so many times. The way David had basically told him he was jealous of Patrick hooking up with that guy at the bar. How he never wanted to hurt him, but they couldn’t be together. Had that really only been last night? 

Patrick might not know much, but he knows self sabotage when he sees it, and with David it’s as clear as day. He hadn’t wanted to push, hoping they could come together at some point in a naturally progressive way. It’s been less than 24 hours, but Patrick can’t stand this anymore. If this was how David was going to be, it wasn’t going to work. 

He pulls up to the house and runs up the stairs without a second glance, hoping Ray is either asleep, or notices the urgency and assuredness of Patrick ignoring him and leaves him alone. 

As soon as he’s in the room, he throws his jacket somewhere across the room and dials David’s number. 

“Patrick?” He hears David breathe down the line. 

“What the hell, David?”

“What? What have I - hold on. Stevie could you just -” he hears some shuffling on the line and muffled conversation. 

Is he with someone now? Was he in the middle of hooking up with someone and had the audacity to pick up the phone? “Patrick wait, I’m not home yet, we’re just… please, just wait.”

He hears some more shuffling and the slam of a car door, before some more muffled noises and another door closing. 

“Patrick, are you still there?”

“Against my better judgement, yeah. Yeah I am.”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong?_ What’s wrong, David, is you that said you wanted this! You said you didn’t want me, but then you send all these mixed signals, tell me you’re jealous, but you can’t be with me. You want to be friends. You basically force me to go out with someone tonight and then you text me, like, like you’ve been thinking about _me_ and not out hooking up with some random! Is that enough, or do you want me to keep going?”

“I never said I didn’t want you.” 

“What?” he snaps.

“I never said I didn’t want you, Patrick.” David said resignedly. “You said I didn’t want you, and then hung up on me.” David lets out a sigh. “This is such a mess, I don’t know what you want from me.”

“What I want from you, is to be honest about what you want. I don’t think that’s too much to ask. Who was that you were just with?”

“What, Stevie?”

“Is that the guy you’ve been sleeping with? Were you with him when you answered the phone to me?”

He hears David laugh and it does nothing but infuriate him more. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing, but no. No, that’s just my friend Stevie, she drove me tonight.”

“Drove you where?”

“Just out.”

Patrick clenches his jaw. 

“Out.”

“Don’t get defensive, Patrick, are you going to tell me you just went out, had a couple of drinks and then came home?”

He didn’t answer. 

“Exactly. So don’t call me and start yelling at me, when you’ve gone out and done exactly the same thing.”

“I’m just doing what _you_ said! Going out and having experiences, in person, broadening my horizons or whatever bullshit, pretentious way you chose to put it!”

“And what, I’m supposed to just sit at home while you go out and fuck random men?!”

“You had the chance to fuck me and you turned it down!”

Silence hung in the air at his words, Patrick breathing heavily, the anger and frustration of the past week coursing through him. He could hear David breathing just as heavily on the other end. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way David makes him feel. Everything, and all at once.

“Did he make you feel good, David?” he growls. 

“Patrick...” he sighs. 

“Answer the question, David.”

“Yeah, obviously. But...”

“But what?”

“But not as good as you make me feel.”

“That’s right. Let me remind you.”

Patrick quickly ripped his shirt over his head. They still had a lot to talk about but this, this had to happen. He had to prove to David that he had it good with him, and this faceless man at the bar was nothing more than a meaningless fuck.

“Get on the bed, David. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah okay, let me just -”

“No touching. Not until I say.” 

David whines down the phone, but the ruffling of movement ends at Patrick’s command. 

“So good. Now, tell me what he did to you.” 

“Patrick.” David whined again. 

“Did he touch you? Pull on those nipples that I know are so sensitive. I’ve heard the noises you make when you pull them. Did he suck you?”

“Patrick, please...”

“I’d be so good to you, David. Would take such good care of you.” He lay back on the bed and palmed himself through his jeans. “Mmm. Bet you feel so good, don’t blame him for not being able to keep his hands off you. Are you touching yourself, David?”

“No. No, you said..”

“Good boy. Take your clothes off, all of them. But don’t touch.”

Patrick took the time it took David to undress to strip down to his boxers, hand dipping inside and taking a loose grip of himself.

“I didn’t like it. Thinking of you with someone else.” he said. 

“You were with someone else too.” David replies, with a hint of the petulant attitude that makes Patrick smile. 

“Yeah, yeah I was. And don’t get me wrong it was good, it was so damn good. But me and you, we’d be better. I wanna learn your body, David. Know every place that makes you squirm, every inch that will leave you panting and begging for more.” He speeds up his hand, imagining the noises David would make as he took him apart. “I bet you taste so good. Wanna feel you in my hand, in my mouth, all over me.”

“Yes, Patrick yes, please… Can I… please.”

“Ask me, David.”

“Touch me, let me touch, please!”

“Go on, then, imagine it’s me, imagine I’m there with you. Start stroking your cock, nice and slow.” He hears David’s gasp and has to squeeze the base of his own cock to get himself under control again. “That’s it. Now take your fingers and suck on them, get them nice and wet for me. Gonna open yourself up real good, aren’t you?”

“Uhhh, yes, please. I want.. Can I… lube?”

Patrick feels a twinge of pride as he smiles to himself that he’s already got David reduced to broken sentences. “Yeah, get the lube. Finger yourself properly.”

“Oh _god.”_

He listens out for the click of a lid, and when he hears the slightly unsexy squelch of the lube leaving the bottle he goes back to it. 

“Don’t waste any time, David. Open yourself up, now.”

The noises that David is making are downright filthy, he’s certain he’s playing them up ever so slightly for Patrick’s benefit, but he sure as hell isn’t going to complain. 

“So good, David, you sound so good.” he reaches for his own lube to slick himself up and goes back to stroking, his hand keeping up a firm and steady pace. “Did he do this for you? Did he finger you open, get you ready for his cock?”

“No, Patrick!” David gasps. “We didn’t… we haven’t.. Want yours, want your cock inside me, please Patrick.”

“Yeah you do, want to feel me splitting you open, remind you who you really want. You don’t want him David. Let me fuck you, will you let me fuck you? I’ll make it so fucking good for you. Wanna feel you on my cock, bet you feel so tight, and so fucking good.”

“Yes, yes, Patrick please, fuck me!”

“How many are inside you David? Two, three?”

“Two, but I can.. Tell me and I can take more.”

“Can you take more than three David?”

David lets out a high pitched whine, and gasps repeatedly, the idea of him fucking himself open hurtling Patrick towards his climax. 

“Yeah, yes I can, I can… hold on, I’ll roll over.”

“Oh, fuck, David. You on your knees for me, fingering yourself open, god I bet that’s a beautiful sight. Do it, put in four, my cock is big, David, you’re gonna need to be really open for me.”

“Oh God, Patrick, yes, open me up, split me open, please. Fuck me, do it, do it, i’m.. I’m ready.”

Patrick quickly puts his phone on loudspeaker, and reaches one hand down to tug sharply at his balls as his other hand speeds up on his cock, twisting and pulling, getting ready to squeeze, imaging the pressure of being inside David. 

“Do it now, David, fuck yourself, imagine I’m sliding into you, so deep, god, you feel so good.”

“Harder, Patrick, please harder.”

“Yeah, you want it rough, don’t you. Fuck, I’ll push you down into the bed, hold you in place as I fuck you, taking what I need from you, so good, David, fuck it’s so good... David… I’m gonna… oh _fuck!”_ He cums suddenly over his fist, the image of fucking David into the mattress tipping him over the edge.

“Patrick, I need.. I need…” 

“That’s it, baby.” he gasps, breath still not coming easily to him. “Use the bed to get yourself off, keep those fingers in and fuck yourself. God I wish I could take you in my mouth, finish you off so I could taste you -” 

David yells out, cutting Patrick off mid sentence, he sounds so beautiful that Patrick almost gets hard again just listening to him. 

They both lie in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, just listening to each other breathing. When he can’t bear it anymore, Patrick knows he has to say something. 

“This whole ‘being friends’ thing isn’t working. I don’t want to be friends with you, David.”

“I know, Patrick but...I don’t want to hold you back, what about that guy you’ve been seeing, don’t you want to see where that goes?”

"It’s good, David, don’t get me wrong, it feels amazing but... What you and I have, it’s so much more, it goes so much deeper than that. And I know I'm not the only one that feels that. Right?” he tries to hide the slight note of uncertainty in his voice. 

“No, of course you’re not. Of course I feel it.”

“Then meet me. Please. Let me take you for dinner and we’ll just... see how it goes.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“So is that a yes?” Patrick feels almost giddy with excitement at the thought of finally meeting David. 

“Of course it’s a yes, Patrick. Of course it is.”

Patrick does nothing to stop the spread of the grin across his face, throwing his head back into the pillow in relief and delight. 

“So when, tomorrow?”

“Eager, aren’t we?” David laughs. “Sorry, I can’t tomorrow. Family thing. What about during the week?” 

“No, I can’t really during the week,” he says sadly, “got a lot of meetings this week, and a few things to sort out. How about Friday? Stick to tradition?” he smiles again.

“Sounds perfect.” 

“Great. Oh wait, I never actually really asked where you lived. I know it’s close by, but... I was thinking I would book somewhere in Elmdale, are you near there?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m not far from there, that would be perfect.” 

“Okay great. I’ll book somewhere, and then we can sort out plans later.”

“How gentlemanly of you.”

“Oh, you have no idea. Prepare to be swept off your feet.”

He heards David laugh on the other end, and thinks he would do anything to hear that sound for the rest of his days. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow then, David?”

“Yeah. Or, can you just… no, it doesn’t matter. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” David stammers. 

“No, what is it?”

“Just.. can you just lay with me for a bit? Till I fall asleep.”

Patrick felt his chest tighten as he felt a strong wave of emotion overcome him. “Of course I can, David. I would love to.”

He pulled a pair of tracksuit bottoms from under his pillow and shrugged them on before sliding under the covers and resting the phone beside his ear. After a few minutes he hears the sounds of David’s breathing evening out and becoming deeper, and smiles to himself again as he drifts off. 

“See you soon, David.” 

*******

The next few days pass excruciatingly slowly, although every conversation he has with David just makes him feel happier and lighter than he has in years. 

He’s booked a new Thai place in Elmdale for Friday night, although they’ve yet to set plans for the evening. David seems somewhat reluctant to tell him where he lives, so Patrick’s plan to pick him up from his home and drive him there seems to be falling flat. 

He’s still lying in bed, knowing he has a busy day ahead of him, but wanting to speak to David to start his day off right. 

David   
  
Good morning, sunshine.  
  
Hmm isn't it just. You seem too happy for this time in the morning.  
I get to speak to you, why wouldn't I be happy?  
  
That's too much sentiment for this early in the am.  
Although, since you're up, and so am I...  
Oh, you're up, are you?  
  
Well someone got me all worked up last night, and then decided to tell me he needed an early night.   
I was being a responsible adult, David. You should try it sometime.   
  
Would a responsible adult have time for some early morning fun before a long, boring day of meetings?   
He could certainly be persuaded.  
  
I can't stop thinking about Friday night.  
I have heard the food is delicious.   
  
You know that's not what I'm talking about.   
Although it is a major factor.   
I can't wait to taste a variety of new things.   
  
You're a menace.  
I bet your mouth is amazing.   
Jesus, David.  
  
I'm gonna make you wait all through dinner, it's going to be so worth it. Run my foot up your leg, get you so hard and aching, you'll be so desperate.  
I'm already desperate. I can't wait to get my hands on you.   
  
You'll wait. Because I told you to.   
God, yes, David, anything you say. Tell me.  
  
I wish I could get my mouth on you under the table. Watch you try and keep your composure, not let anyone know what I’m doing under there. I’d get you so close, my mouth is so good, Patrick I can’t wait to show you. Can’t wait to taste you.   
Fuck yeah, David. Gonna finish in your mouth, let me come down your throat.   
  
Hmm.  
No.  
David??   
  
Not a very good listener are you? Not at dinner. You’ll wait till after. I’ll take you out to your car, push you down onto the back seat.   
Yes, fuck, will you swallow me down again, please I need it.  
  
I don't think so.   
David!!  
  
I've been waiting so long for this, Patrick. I'm gonna ride you. Need you inside me.  
Oh fuck. Yes, yes please. Need to feel you, let me fuck you.   
  
You feel so good Patrick, so big inside me. Gonna ride you so hard.  
I'm so close David   
  
Yeah, do it, come on  
Fuck me, do it   
Fuck  
  
Yeah  
You good?  
  
Yeah, damn.  
Fucking hell, David. What a way to wake up.  
  
Have a good day, Patrick ;)

  
Patrick went for a shower to clean himself off and lay in bed for another hour reading his book before work. He can’t believe how much has changed in the past few weeks, and even just in the last few days with David. It’s all new, and some days he’s still trying to get his head around it, but he finally feels good in his own skin, and it’s been a long time since he’s been able to say that. 

He goes downstairs just before 10am, and sees Ray setting up for an engagement photo shoot, with a lot of sporting equipment laying about, but Patrick knows better than to ask ‘why’ by now, so he just lets it be. 

He goes into the kitchen and starts to brew himself a cup of tea, flicking through a newspaper that was on the counter. 

Not 10 minutes later, Ray comes into the kitchen.

“Ah, Patrick there you are! Your 10 o’clock is here. B13, here to file some business license papers.”

“Thanks Ray, I'll be out in a minute.”

He pulls out his phone just on the off chance David has text him again since he checked two minutes ago, but upon seeing no text he puts his empty mug in the sink and heads out to meet his next client. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 😬


End file.
